Thermoplastic resin compositions have good properties in terms of mechanical strength, thermal resistance, transparency, and the like, and are broadly applied to exterior materials such as electric/electronic products, mobile devices, office automation (OA) equipment, automotive housings, and the like. Typically, products (exterior materials and the like) produced from a thermoplastic resin composition are unlikely to realize good external appearance, high gloss, and the like. Thus, such products realize good external appearance and high gloss through additional materials and processes such as painting, coating, and the like. For example, a coating method such as silicone and vinyl compound coating, acrylic/melamine clear coating, and the like, and a method of adding additives such as slip additives, waxes, inorganic fillers, nanoparticles, and the like can be used. However, these methods can cause deterioration in other properties, such as color difference, impact resistance, thermal resistance, and the like.
Typically, coating (painting) with respect to an exterior material includes at least three processes including priming an exterior material, base forming, and painting. Increase in the number of processes can cause increase in defect rate, deterioration in productivity, and price increase. Moreover, since the painting process using an organic solvent generates a large amount of carbon dioxide which is a typical toxic component, various endeavors are continued to overcome this problem.
In order to address the problem of the painting process, non-painted materials have been developed in the art. In order to be applied as a non-painted material, a material must be able to realize appearance characteristics such as high-gloss texture and must have properties such as excellent scratch resistance and impact resistance. However, non-painted resins (materials) currently developed in the art do not satisfy all physical properties, such as colorability (color rendering property), impact resistance, thermal resistance, and scratch resistance. In addition, since the material has low mar resistance, there is a limit in application to high-gloss and high impact resistance products.
Therefore, there is a need for development of a thermoplastic resin composition that exhibits good properties in terms of scratch resistance, mar resistance, colorability, and appearance characteristics without deterioration in impact resistance, thermal resistance, and the like.
One example of the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0788736.